


『训夫1.0』第20章「只属于我的VENUS.」

by XZWYB95



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XZWYB95/pseuds/XZWYB95
Kudos: 3





	『训夫1.0』第20章「只属于我的VENUS.」

肖赞指尖伸进王烨柏的衣内，在他后腰娇嫩的肌肤上轻柔的触碰着，温柔的就像是在抚摸一朵新生的玫瑰骨朵。而他此刻迫切想要做的就是催生它，让这朵玫瑰在自己的眼前以最热烈的姿态绽放。  
  
王烨柏毫无抵抗之力的被褪去了短T，暴露在肖赞眼里的是那依旧胜雪的肌肤。而那犹似一泓冷泉的凤眼,其中天生的冷傲灵动，却因为此刻的情动而带上了一抹勾魂摄魄的意味,直让肖赞的视线越发的火热，不能自已。

肖赞一把抱起王烨柏回到了卧室。  
  
午后的阳光透过白纱从王烨柏那头蓝紫色的短发蔓延而下，衬的那小脸更加的晶莹如玉。房间的空气中还散发着一股柠檬的清香。  
  
“小朋友起来洗过澡了？这是提前准备过了？”肖赞的低哑的声音带着几丝调戏，更多的却是拼命压抑住的欲望。  
  
“如果知道你随时随地都能发情，我一定时刻保持臭乎乎的！！”本该气势凌人的话从现在身体无力双颊生晕的王烨柏口中说出来，却更像是带着些许不满的撒娇控诉。  
  
“我对你，一向没有自制力。等我，我去洗个澡。”  
  
王烨柏躺在床上，等浴室的水声响起，才反应过来自己此刻是半裸的状态，连忙拽过被子自己裹了起来。  
  
他蒙头想着刚才发生的事情，其实打从他知道两个人要住在一起了，就知道这种事情肯定是避免不了了。他们俩都不是小孩了，本身就拥有欲望，更何况是面对自己爱的人。他此刻正视了自己的内心，发现别说肖赞他没有自控力，自己又何尝不是。比起表面的挣扎和毒舌，他内心其实更加渴望那种带来欢愉的触碰。  
  
这一切看似很突然的事情，可其实不过是相爱的两个人从精神延伸到肉体上变得更加强势的占有欲罢了。

浴室的门“哐啷”一声打开，王烨柏微微撑开了被子闻见了来自肖赞身上带着的那股清爽的薄荷味，他愈发的紧张了。可是脚步声却没有向着床边走来，反而走出了门外。  
  
王烨柏自觉有些期待的事情突然就这么中断，心理多少有点不是滋味。  
  
大约过了十多分钟，肖赞走进了房间把王烨柏从被子里捞了出来。  
  
“嗯？好香啊！”王烨柏一出被子就闻见了食物的香味，本来就瘪瘪的小肚子一下子发出了令人害羞的“咕噜”声。  
  
“知道你饿了吧，先吃点面条。”肖赞笑着把放着面条的小桌子放在了床上。然后给王烨柏披上了一件外衣，就坐在一边看着他欢快的吃着牛肉面。  
  
“别着急，没人和你抢。”  
  
王烨柏没说话，随着肚子变得饱饱的，他心里的那些小不满都消散一空了。  
  
他想，这个人明明想要做那种事情想疯了，居然在这种时候还记得自己还没吃饭，自己上辈子是积了多少德才能遇到这种男朋友啊。  
  
王烨柏吃饱看着肖赞收拾碗筷，然后懒洋洋的又倒了下去。  
  
“赞哥你说你上辈子是不是欠了我很多钱啊？”  
  
肖赞乍一听到王烨柏的话有些没反应过来，然后又看看自己现在在做的事情，居然觉得好像是有那么点意思。  
  
挑唇回到:“伺候你挺好的。”  
  
王烨柏听完本来乐呵呵的，直到去而复返的肖赞拉上窗帘，又一次把他压倒在床扒下他的短裤时，他就彻底笑不出来了。湿热的呼吸带着体温窜进耳蜗，顺着神经滑遍王烨柏全身，带起了一阵颤栗。  
  
“我伺候你吃饱了，现在轮到你喂饱我了。”  
  
也不知道是这动作太直接，还是言语太情色，王烨柏脑海里控制不住得浮现出一些画面，一瞬间觉得腰更软了，下腹处随着自己的想象就起了反应。  
肖赞似乎是发现了这一变化，嘴角溢出了笑，换了个姿势压坐在王烨柏腿根处，将他的腿分开拽向腰间，双手堪堪撑在他的小兄弟两侧，若有似无得蹭了蹭。  
  
“想到什么了？是不是想我…”  
  
“你别…”王烨柏抬手想要阻止肖赞说出什么羞耻的话，却没想刚刚伸到肖赞的唇边，对方的唇舌已经顺势贴上了他的掌心，落下湿湿热热的吻。  
  
肖赞拉着王烨柏的手，一个使劲将对方拽起了身，另一只手顺着光滑的脊背摩挲着。两人贴得极近，肖赞甚至能感受到自己的胸口正透过薄薄的衣料触碰到王烨柏敏感的乳尖。  
  
肖赞拽着王烨柏的那只手微微抬起，直将王烨柏的手臂环上了自己的脖颈。而原本摩挲着脊背的手指尖也转移了阵地，带着滚烫的情欲揉捏上了了王烨柏的后脖颈  
  
这动作像是一个信号，两人同时微微侧了头，双唇相接。王烨柏两手交缠在肖赞颈后，下唇被肖赞轻轻地啃咬着，忽轻忽重的吮吸声从唇缝间溢出，伴随着润湿的唇线失守，肖赞灵巧的舌尖闯过了王烨柏的齿关。  
  
王烨柏能清晰地感受到肖赞滑腻的舌尖在自己的上颚游移。王烨柏只觉得痒痒的，下意识就将小舌抵了上去，谁知伴随着肖赞一声低笑，他的巧舌直接绕上自己的舌头开始了甜蜜的追逐。在消炎的的带动下，王烨柏渐渐开始主动回应起来，呼吸间是他无法克制地浅浅低吟。  
  
肖赞的指尖向下一点一点揉捏着，从王烨柏白嫩的胸腹，到对方因沉溺亲吻而长时间裸露在冷气微微挺立的乳尖。肖赞就这样顺利带出了王烨柏陡然转高音调的轻吟以及指尖下微颤的身躯。  
  
绵长的一吻结束，王烨柏身下的反应已经再也掩饰不住，从心底不断涌出的燥热感让他控制不住自己紧紧贴着肖赞还未脱下的衣物的小腹，当那肖赞身下同样灼热的部位抵住了自己的臀部时，他心底的那团火彻底失去了控制。  
  
肖赞俯身在王烨柏前额落下安抚的亲吻，手下的动作却不带丝毫犹豫，按住蠢蠢欲动的小烨柏，指尖带着熟悉的韵律荡开一层层涟漪，往下拂过囊袋轻轻揉捏着。吻落在眉间，鼻尖，唇角，滑过漂亮的锁骨，舌尖抵上乳尖，带出的颤栗连带着下身的刺激越发令人难耐。

王烨柏像是受不了这种刺激，将手边的枕巾紧紧攒住，当他感受到大腿被肖赞暴力搬开，亲吻落在异常敏感的腿跟时，终于绷不住地将枕巾捂住自己的嘴，试图将呻吟掩盖在唇舌间不泄露出一丝一毫。

吮吸着柔嫩的腿根，舌尖抵在囊袋下方的一瞬间，肖赞明显感觉到王烨柏的身体刹那间绷紧，身体不自觉的扭转以抵抗这要命的快感。

肖赞也被王烨柏这激烈的反应惊到了，下意识抬身看去。只见王烨柏侧过一边去的脸泛着红，这红顺着脸颊飞延到耳根，随着脉搏的跳动有向下蔓延的趋势。一只手已经控制不住得握住性器，似乎是想掩盖什么。

肖赞握住王烨柏那只手，穿过指尖摸到一片湿滑。“射了？”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
“嘴硬不乖啊。”

肖赞一手将那想要挡住罪证的手十指相扣在身侧，一手扶着王烨柏的左腿弯抬起整条腿向自己的胯下贴近，眼睛则在那作案现场流连许久，那透明的液体为腹部带上一层水光，像是水头十足的温玉一般。  
  
“还真不是射了啊。”语气里似乎有点惋惜。  
  
“你又好到哪里了？”实在是身下私处抵住的地方存在感太过于强烈，王烨柏嘴硬的回了一句。  
  
肖赞笑出声，还真就改成跪坐在床上，上半身随着这动作抬得更高，那一处的存在感更加强烈。在王烨柏的注视下，肖赞解开皮带，褪下裤子，将已经汗湿的T恤脱下，结实的身体就这样一点点落进王烨柏的眼里。随后9王烨柏对上肖赞的眼神，似乎对方是想将那最后一层薄薄的衣料交给自己。  
  
王烨柏想要后退，可肖赞哪会肯。直接向前移动将下身送到了王烨柏的手边。当王烨柏的手指滑过那鼓鼓的一包是，本就有些脱力的手指再次带上了些许颤意，心里开始发慌。  
  
这大小自己会不会死掉？？！！  
  
颤抖的指尖所带来的刺激感隔着布料远不如直接在性器上摩挲来得令人酣畅，深知其中快感的肖赞用眼神催促着王烨柏。王烨柏一咬牙直接握了上去。  
  
当带着比体温高上些许的性器与掌心相贴，王烨柏下身的私密穴口也迎来温热的指尖。那轻触穴口的手指带着湿润的液体，王烨柏有些耳热，总觉得那是刚刚肖赞从他腹部带下去的液体。  
  
但显然是他想多了，肖赞的手边是开着的润滑剂，嘴边叼着刚刚撕开一角包装的套。王烨柏呆住了。  
  
“你这是早就预谋好了？！”  
  
“之前出去买的。”  
  
肖赞不满意王烨柏注意力被分散，那修长的手指一点点揉开了穴口，不带丝毫犹豫的闯了进去。王烨柏一下注意力回到了下身，这一下直接让他控制不住的轻喘起来，或许只是仅一根手指的关系，痛感似乎没有他想象中的那么强烈，只是那种异物感让他不自觉的扭了扭腰身。  
  
“别动，万一伤着就不好了。”  
  
王烨柏听话的止了动作，在几次呼吸之间适应了这根作乱的手指。肖赞一直注意着，这次不等王烨柏反应，一手将含在嘴边的套递给王烨柏示意他帮自己戴上，一手将手指增加到了三根，而大拇指则轻轻按揉着会阴，迫使王烨柏放松下来。肖赞低下身，将咬着自己下唇的王烨柏吻住。上下两个穴口都被肆意侵犯着，下身那一处明显比上面更加敏感，尤其是当某一处被按压时那猝然升起的颤栗快感，冲刷着王烨柏的四肢百骸。  
  
戴套的过程并不顺利，毕竟王烨柏受到的刺激太大，手上的劲总是不到位，肖赞只好自己动手，顺带将被快感冲击的又一次失神的王烨柏摆成跪趴的姿势——据说这种对于初次的受方来说最为温和。  
  
挺巧饱满的臀肉下藏着刚刚被开发一遍的秘密花园，漂亮的背脊深陷下诱人的腰窝。肖赞双手扳开臀缝，将自己的性器抵在上面来回蹭动，时而饱胀的前端挤进穴口，得到一阵喟叹。  
  
当真正进入的那一刻，两个人都发出难以压抑的呻吟。  
  
疯狂的性爱总是能给人带来一种濒死的快感。尤其是在激烈的抽插中，水声作响，肉体碰撞的激烈声，柔韧修长的两具身体抵死纠缠。  
  
爽到极点的肖赞有些发狠的干着王烨柏，干得他从肠道深处涌出一阵阵痉挛。即将高潮的快感刺激的王烨柏本能的缩紧穴口，脸上则是好似透着痛苦却含着愉悦的神情。  
  
“老婆，好紧。”  
  
这一声称呼，似乎穿透身体打在了灵魂上，刺激地王烨柏瞬间高潮，性器再也坚持不住的喷出精液，小穴难以抑制的痉挛。都是初经人事，这紧缩的颤抖直接让肖赞受不住了，他的猛的抽插了几下，一滴不剩的灌进那还在翕动的穴口。  
  
肖赞没有退出小穴，而是头埋在了在王烨柏的颈后，从后拥抱着他钻进了被子。温暖的两具躯体彼此依靠，两个人沉默着似乎还在回味片刻之前的欢愉。  
  
而就在王烨柏堪堪快要睡去的时候，肖赞低沉的嗓音在他耳畔响起。  
  
“我很荣幸拥有你。”  
“我的Venus殿下。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
